


breathin

by hergallantsweetpea



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergallantsweetpea/pseuds/hergallantsweetpea
Summary: Louis has been going through some rough times and so has Clementine, but all these two need to do is just keep breathing.





	breathin

it’s been three weeks since the raiders invaded the school and louis is still feeling hopeless. he’s been trying to fall asleep for the past four hours but every time he closes his eyes, the thought of marlon getting shot in the head replays over and over again through his mind.

louis has been through a lot of terrible shit, but the thought of marlon keeps haunting him like some kind of demon. louis grabs onto his old plushie toy and he hugs it close to his chest, trying to get some consolation… unfortunately, it did not work.

“ugh… screw this,” the dread haired boy muttered, dragging himself out of the bed.

at this time of night, louis would usually walk the halls of the school or play the piano when he’s feeling this way.

 

                                                   ————————

 

louis is in another room, playing music on the piano. his dashing sense of humor and musical talent of the piano helped him cope with all the shit that’s going on and his past memories.

he didn’t notice clementine standing at the door, watching him with folded arms to her chest and a warm smile crossing her face.

“hey.” she spoke, walking over to the piano.

louis looks up at clem with a little smile. “oh, uh, hey.” he says softly.

“what are you doing up, at this time of the night?” clem asked.

louis shrugged his shoulders. “i… couldn’t sleep, so i came in here and… playing the piano.” louis stuttered.

clementine scoffs a little, folding her arms to her chest. “really? at 3 am?”

“yeah….” louis replies, pressing his fingers on the piano keys.

clementine let out a soft chuckle as she goes to sit next to louis. “what are you playing? and don’t say a piano.”

“a song.. that i wrote.” louis whispers, still playing the piano. “i don’t know the name of it yet but once i finish the last few touches, i’ll think of a title.”

“well…” clem started, looking up at louis with a smile, “...maybe we can name it together.”

louis’ eyes sparked, his face blushing softly. “oh, um, yeah.” he says awkwardly.

clem chuckles at his awkwardness. “you are super cute.”

louis looks at clementine with wide eyes. “cute? oh, um.. yay.” he says awkwardly again. “so, um… hey, i’m gonna dig myself into a deep hole from which i’ll never emerge. cool? cool.”

clem noticed the sudden change in louis’s appearance.

louis closes his eyes and sighs heavily, looking down sadly. “okay, it’s time to get serious.”

“serious? wow, are you okay?” clementine asked, looking at louis with concern.

louis shook his head. “no, not really.” he says lowly, looking down at his hands.

“louis, if there’s something wrong, you can always tell me.”

“don’t worry about it. i’ll be fine-”

“louis, you haven’t slept for days.” clem mentions. “you need to rest-”

“i said i’ll be fine, clementine!” louis shouted.

louis looks over to clem who appeared to be at a lost of words, her whole facial expression twisting around and that right there made louis feel bad. louis looks down at his shaky hands and sighs heavily, closing his eyes shut.

clementine slowly gets up from the chair, an expression of hurt on her face. “okay. i’ll.. give you some space,” she says softly, turning around and heading to the door.

louis shook his head and balled his fists. “fuck!” he cursed.

you can tell he was hurting badly by the shakiness of his voice.

clementine turned around to face louis, noticing him shaking anxiously. “louis?” she called out to him, going up to hold his hand tightly. “louis?!”

louis opens up his watery eyes, looking up at clem. “i’m sorry, clem. i didn’t mean to–”

clementine shushes him softly, still holding his hands. “it’s okay, louis.” clem whispers.

“i could really use a hug right now.” louis says, his voice shaky.

without saying anything, clementine gets up from her knees and wraps her arms around louis, giving him a long, tight hug. louis hugged her back comfortably, panting and shaking anxiously again.

just keep breathin’ and breathin’ and breathin’

louis wasn’t the only one panicking, clem was. she was usually fearless, but there were times where she was hopeless and terrified. tears streamed from her eyes as her body shivers with fear.

“i could have saved her, louis.” clem says, her voice cracking.

“clem-”

“i couldn’t save them.”

“i know, and it wasn’t your fault.” louis whispered softly.

“yes it is.” clem chokes in tears. “i let lilly take vi, aasim, and omar. it should’ve been me.”

louis holds clementine’s face and looks deep in her eyes. “clem, it wasn’t your fault. you couldn’t save them but it’s okay. we’ll get them back, i promise.”

clementine sniffs, looking up at louis. “really? you really think that?”

louis hesitated for a moment, flashes of past memories flashing his mind.

“lou? louis? what is it?” clem asked worriedly. “what’s wrong?”

“it’s… it’s about marlon.” louis says, his voice broken.

“he’s more than his death, lou.” clementine whispers in a soft tone. a memory of lee’s ghostly face appeared in her shadow.

“i know,” louis reassures her gently. “it’s just… every time i close my eyes, i see his face, telling me you could have saved me. marlon was my best friend, almost like my brother. he’s done some fucked up shit, but-” louis closed his eyes again and his hands started shaking with anxiety.

clementine holds his hands again, trying to calm him down. “louis-”

“my parents… they never cared about me. they didn’t like to cuddle me, i try to be good for them, but it doesn’t work. i would tell them jokes or make animal noises, mom and dad snort. being unwanted feels good sometimes, but it hurts after awhile. that’s why they neglected me and-” louis bursts into tears.

clementine hugged louis tightly, rubbing his back. “i’m so sorry, louis.” she whispers.

“that’s why i haven’t been sleeping these past two weeks.” louis admitted, sniffling. “i kept thinking about violet and marlon and the others. i’m sorry…”

“louis, stop apologizing. none of this is your fault, okay? i forgive you. i understand why you’ve been this way, i’m not mad.” clem tells him calmly.

louis wiped the tears from his and clem’s face, a sad smile appearing on his face. “thank you for being here and listening, clem. it means a whole lot to me that you care.”

clem smiles softly. “of course. i’ve always believed in you.”

louis returned the smile. “i believe in us, clem.” he exclaimed, stroking her face smoothly and holding her close.

clementine blushes and kisses his lips lovingly. it stayed like that for awhile until she pulled away softly. louis blushes and chuckled lightly, a smile appearing on his face. clem smiles back, sitting next to louis on the piano.

and just as louis was playing a song on his piano for clementine, it was safe and sound..

just like that.


End file.
